KoKoRoxKiseki
by RianneKu
Summary: Even things that have no life can have a heart if the one who created it and took care of it cherished it.


**ココロ。キセキ**

_KOKORO KISEKI_

"A man once made a robot

And to say how it's made was a miracle"

Len Kagamine looked at his creation in awe, it was processing the world around it, reading and storing the codes, updating the system and moving for the first time. He smiled widely at his success. "Hello there." He whispered to his creation, his masterpiece...his ROBOT. It looked back at him with lifeless eyes as it processed his data.

"Hello." It answered in a monotonous voice and Len felt crestfallen. Was there something wrong with its system? Why was it so...emotionless? Hadn't he programmed it to have emotions?

"D-do you know who I am?" He tried not to let the smile slide off his face...hoping...hoping in some way that its system was just processing slowly, that it will soon respond with a smile.

"You are Len Kagamine, head professor of this Project of which one is a part of. You are also known as ones creator." It said in its emotionless voice.

Len bit his lip, remembering that he forgot to scan it before powering up, but he had to keep up the little pretence to test if its system was compatible with the emotional program he had formulated. So far, it wasn't going as expected.

"Do you know who you are?" He asked yet again and felt a little awkward; it regarded him with its dull blue eyes.

"One does not have a name. Must one need it?" It answered with a question as well. Len nodded slightly and tightened his hold on the edge of the table; the robot saw this "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head, "Everything is fine...Rin." Yes, Rin, such a pretty name...just like _hers._

The robot looked at him with wide eyes, "Rin, Rin is ones name then Professor?"

He nodded.

And then he realized.

The system was too advanced for the program he created for it-HER. No matter what he'll do, he needed to create a new program; a perfect program...Rin needed a _heart._

"But something was missing

Something crucial

Something that cannot be easily made"

He patted her head and tried yet again to smile, forcing himself not to be discouraged. He had already made one miracle, and now he needed yet again to make another.

"And that was KOKORO- a HEART

A program"

"Rin dear," He murmured, Rin regarded him with a blank look in her eye, "I promise I'll give you your heart."

"What is a HEART?" She said.

He was quiet for a few moments, "A heart is a soul. It gives us the blessing of feeling emotions. It gives us...'happiness' and 'sadness'."

"Does Rin...have a heart?"

Terrible it may seem, to tell the robot that it-SHE didn't have a heart, but Len could never lie, even to a machine that he had created, even to an inanimate object such as her.

"No Rin dear. You don't."

-33333-

Rin watched as her 'master' repeatedly hit the wall next to his desk as he typed furiously in his computer; the room was filled with a robotic voice repeating only one thing: "CODE ERROR."

She faltered slightly unsure of what to do as Len hissed in frustration a string of curses not fit for his fourteen year old mouth. The cup of coffee she had prepared in her hands spilled slightly as she flinched at his scream.

_What is wrong?_

She braved the temper and walked towards him; she placed the cup on his desk and waited for him to show his face- which was hidden in his arms, no matter what she wanted to know what was wrong with her creator. Yet he didn't, he didn't lift his head to meet her hard and lifeless cerulean eyes.

"For him time is not infinite

But she doesn't know that yet"

"Professor...?" She murmured and touched his shoulder, he felt very hot to her touch,

"Professor, are you okay?"

He yet again did not respond,

Rin was getting a little bit restless; she frisked out of the lab and brought back in a bucket of water. She made sure that he was far away from the computer as possible before she doused him with it. Len sat up with a surprised look on his face as he blinked away the sleepiness and the drops of water entering his eyes. If she could process any emotion, she would have laughed her guts out.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He hissed and shook the water out of his curly and messy hair, "CAN'T A PERSON GET SOME SLEEP?"

"One simply thought that you have died." Rin answered monotonously and Len looked at her in pure surprise. He was surely taken aback by her actions. It took for him a while to answer, and when he did, a serious of coughs tore through him that it was getting difficult to breathe, warm red liquid dripped from his mouth and to his pristine white lab coat.

_For us Len...time isn't really infinite. Someday our bodies would weaken, and then, we never realize the importance of things until death happens. Death is inevitable brother; no matter what we do it'll always come sooner or later._

Len clutched at the place where his heart beat wildly as tears started to fall out of his blue eyes. _No...No...No...not now...please...not now-! I have to finish it at all costs! I have to! If I don't make her complete what would happen to her when I'll be gone?_ He forced himself to stand up and he staggered, Rin quickly caught him but he shook off her hold. He wiped away the blood and sat on his swivel chair, and yet again faced the failure that was his program, a failure that will never be fixed at any cost. But he had to...just for the sake to see her smile.

Rin continued to watch Len as he shakily typed in the key board, as he flinched every time the screen turned red from countless errors, she couldn't process the desperation in Len's eyes.

"_それは私の理解を超えています"_

_It's beyond my understanding._

She walked towards him and tugged at the bloody sleeve of his lab coat, he faced her and she touched the drops of moisture that slid from his eyes to his cheeks, he looked at her with wide eyes.

"Why...do you cry?"

Len took hold of her hand and pulled her to him, embracing her tightly as the tears rebelled against him, the lump in his throat made it hard for him. _I'm so sorry I failed, I'm so sorry Rin. If only...if only...if only I can make a miracle...just two more miracles...I only want you to have a heart...I want to give you the chance to experience joy and sadness, laughter and tears, friendship and loneliness...if only..._

"And with his agony continuing

Time was slowly slipping away

The singing voice of desertion

And this KOKORO, heart"

-33333-

The miracle robot stood in front of the grave as mourners slowly filed out, she couldn't understand why they had placed her creator in the womb of the earth. They say he had '_died', _and now she was '_alone'._ She scattered the yellow daisies in her hands and bid her last farewell...

"_さようなら"_

_Goodbye._

And then a hundred years pass.

-33333-

"A hundred years pass

Left alone

The miracle robot wishes..."

Rin looked around her, at the laboratory of where she was born, a hundred years have passed, and everything slowly crumbled away. The whitewashed walls were now covered in moss, the carpeted floor bare and sprouting small plants. Part of the roof had already broken down; it was in such poor condition that no one ever dared enter it.

"I want to know

Why

Until the end of that person's life

He built a 'heart'

For me"

Rin walked towards the computers that she had preserved with great care, just the way he left it, the white lab coat he rarely was out off draped on his leather swivel chair, the cup of coffee she always prepared for him on its same spot, his papers strewn over the desk as usual, it was as if he never even left. It was as if he was still alive.

_...Receiving... message...  
...! ...The transmission source is... the future...__  
...me...?!_

She touched the screen of the main computer and it started to light up, she gasped at the flow of information surging within her, at the memories Len had left behind, she slumped to the floor, her knees weak, her body shaking, her eyes...dripping with tears...

"Now, movement has started, the miracle is accelerating  
Why? My tears don't stop...  
Why am I shaking? The beat is accelerating  
this is the "heart" I hoped for?"

Her tear filled eyes swept around her surroundings, and her chest ached with loneliness. Was this all that was left behind after all the years that have passed? The world had forgotten the miracle scientist who died at only 20 years of age, and they had also forgotten his greatest work, his personal miracle he made for himself.

All around her were the memories she had experienced with him, her creator, the scores of music sheets he had made with her, the drawings she had made, the white coffee cup, the leather swivel chair, the mirror, the elastic band he used for his hair, the clipboard, the pen, the envelope that rested in the pocket of his coat...

Wait a minute..._envelope?_

Rin stood up shakily and took the envelope gingerly, she opened it and withdrew a letter, and she recognized the messy scrawl as his.

"_Dear Rin,_

_I'm sorry that it had to turn out like this, I left you too early and I greatly regret it. But no matter what, you have always been my greatest miracle, not only one, but many...so many miracles in the form of you Rin._

"The first miracle was that you were born

The second miracle was the time we spent together

The third miracle...has not yet...the third miracle still..."

_No matter what Rin, you are important to me. All the times that we have shared together will become the things that I will treasure the most, though it was short, I was truly happy to have created you, even though it was out of selfish reasons...reasons I think you should deserve to know._

_I created you after my twin sister whose name is also Rin, we weren't well off at first, and we were orphans. She died first, and I was left alone. I did my best and worked, I studied, I was adopted by a Scientist, and I tried so hard to fulfil my promise to her, which someday we would return to that beach where she died and we would be dressed nicely...to dance like a prince and princess should._

_And I built you for that purpose, as well as to replace her in my life._

_But you were so different, and I realized that you could never become her because you're YOU. Nothing can ever change that fact, remember that._

_Sincerely, your creator,_

_Len Kagamine_

_P.S please smile Rin...don't cry."_

"Now, I've begun to realise the reason I was born  
Being on your own is surely lonely  
Yes, that day, at that time  
All the memories dwelling in my "heart" begin to overflow"

She clutched the letter to her chest and the cries she emitted truly broke her heart, but no matter what she did, she could never bring back the person who loved her the most.

"Now I can speak true words...

I dedicate them to you"

Rin ran towards the world outside and wiped away her tears, surely that was what he wanted for her, she tried to smile and was pleased at the bubbly feeling at the pit of her stomach that made her feel so light and happy, she twirled around and began to sing a song that was both sad and happy, it conveyed all the things she wanted to say to her creator:

"Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious  
I know; there are things to be happy about  
Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious  
I know; there are things to grieve about  
Mysterious, heart, heart, infinite

How...deeply painful"

She stopped suddenly at the grave that she had not visited ever since that time a hundred years ago, lovingly she traced the yellow daisies that bloomed freely, she sat down beside it and kept silent, she felt so calm and so serene...

"Thank you... for bringing me into this world  
Thank you... for the days we spent together  
Thank you... for everything you have given me  
Thank you... I will sing for eternity"

Then someone began to sing to her as well.

"The first miracle was that you were born  
the second miracle was the time spent with you  
the third miracle was the "sincere heart" from the future you  
the fourth does not exist there is no need for a fourth"

She looked towards the person who sang...the voice so familiar to her, a voice she hadn't heard in a long time. The tears start to fall yet again as she recognizes who it was. Blonde hair tied up in a messy pony tail, warm blue eyes twinkling in the sunlight, his favourite white lab coat around his shoulders...

"PROFESSOR...!"

Len opens his arms wide; a warm smile curved his lips, "Rin"

-33333-

"_The third miracle is two miracles had occurred at the same time.  
One is a sudden communication from the future.  
Another one is a program modification._

Her song corrected her own mind.  
It is a correction that becomes a chance that she obtains Kokoro.

His life ended.

He gave her the inheritance of solitude  
-And, he entrusted to her the key to the miracle...

_But the program called KOKORO was too heavy for her system_

_And the miracle robot short-circuited_

_And never moved again_

_She "died" with a smile on her face_

_...she...looked like an angel."_


End file.
